The Don't Touch Me Couple
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jade has a new boyfriend, Stephen Quire. When Jade introduces them to Stephen, they learn he has a violent temper and wonder how Jade puts up with it. At first, they think they're brother and sister because they both don't like to be touched. Will Jade stay with Stephen and deal with his temper and calming him down or will she get back together with Beck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Skylar who was previously Skylar Samuels. I will now be using this account which is a long story. My mom doesn't want me on fanfiction so I'm using my old and still active email account and Internet Explorer. This story is BACK! **

**Tori's POV**

I was putting my books in my locker when Andre approached me. "Hey, Tori." He said leaning against the locker. I open my mouth to respond but before I could, we heard a 'Don't… Touch… ME!' in the distance. We looked to see Jade holding hands with a weird guy. Sinjin was near him trying to touch his hair. Out of fear, Sinjin scampered away with pee running down his leg.

Jade and the guy she was holding hands with went straight to her locker and the guy pecked her on the cheek. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Beck said coming towards us. "Nothing really, we just saw a guy peck Jade on the cheek." I say. We go over to them and start talking when Trina comes over. Oh boy.

"Hi, I'm Trina Vega, I am available and extremely talented." She said and touched his arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted moving away from her which made Jade have to move and Trina run away. I feel so bad for saying this but Trina is a wimp and loser. "Wow Jade, he's just like you. Is he your brother?" I ask.

**Jade's POV **

"Wow Jade, he's just like you. Is he your brother?" Vega asked me while smiling.  
"No. He's my boyfriend. We met a week ago when I was working at a vet. His brother's cat got sick." I explain. "We got together about 5 days ago. How? We kissed."

"I'm Stephen Quire."

"Wait. THE Stephen Quire. The one who acts all mad on camera." Oh Vega, you shouldn't have said that.  
Cat came up to us and Stephen hugged her.

"If you don't let people touch you, why did you let Cat just hug you?" Andre asked taking a sip from the water bottle in his hand.

"He's my boyfriend's brother. His brother is Jack Quire…" Cat said poking Stephens stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

** Cat's POV**

I was talking to Mackenzie who is one of my best friends when I saw Stephen and Jade talking to the gang. "Hey, Mackenzie, I'll text you later." I said giving her a hug. Mackenzie replied with an ok and I went towards Stephen.

I get to them and hug Stephen. The gang looked at us suspiciously when I put my arm around Stephen.  
"If you don't like being touched, then why did you just let Cat hug you?" Andre asked sipping from his water.

"He's my boyfriend's brother. His name is Jack Quire." I said then somebody entered the school. Jack. "Hey, love." Jack said pecking me on the lips which turned to a make-out. Jade and Stephen started kissing. Beck looked jealous, Tori looked uncomfortable, and Andre was too busy drinking his water as Robbie starts arguing with Rex about how Robbie will never be a man and die alone. Poor Robbie.

**Jade's POV**

"Are we still on for tonight?" I said in the middle of the kiss. "Which house is empty without parents?" I asked. We were planning to do something that parents couldn't know about. I start unbuttoning his shirt and going the neck. "Jade, not here. We can continue later at home." Stephen says.

"When should we continue?" I asked. He grabs my hand and we walk to his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to catch up with him.

"Home." He replies when we get in his car. He drives to his house and we go in.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" I asked looking at the big house we had just walked into. I looked at him and he was staring at me. He came towards me and planted his lips on mine. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room while kissing me. "What you wanted to do at school." I looked at him after that response. "But aren't your parents gonna walk in sometime and see what we're doing?" I ask. I know I don't usually care but still.

**Nobody's POV**

** Still with Jade and Stephen**

Jade looked at Stephen and Stephen kissed her passionately before responding in the middle of it. "They're out of town for a whole 2 weeks. Jack is too busy hanging out with Cat. We're fine." He said.

As the kiss gets more passionate, Jade unstraps his belt and Stephen starts kissing her neck as Jade puts her head back moaning and they sit on their knees. Stephen gets up and grabs Jade. Jade wraps her arm around his waists and Stephen slams her against the wall. Jade puts her legs on the ground and wraps her arms around Stephen's neck. Jade bites Stephens bottom lip and Stephen pulls the strap of her shirt and starts kissing her shoulder. Jade wraps her arms around his waist and moans "Bed." Stephen goes back to the bed carrying Jade and falls having Jade on top of him. They stop and Jade unbuttons Stephens's whole shirt and takes it off. Stephen takes Jade's off showing her breasts and he kiss her stomach. She lowers down and Stephens's lips got right between Jade's boobs. Jade moans and they lay down. Jade puts her legs under the cover and Stephen does the same thing and she's under him. Stephen kisses all the way down to her stomach. Jade brings his head up and Stephen sits up allowing Jade to touch his abs and rub them. She kisses his stomach and he brings her head up. "Stephen." Jade moans and Stephen starts sucking her neck causing a hickey.

They stop and get their clothes on not noticing the camera Cat and Jack put of the window shield being taken off of it by Jack's hand.

"Wow!" Jade says. "I'm sweaty."

Jade gets her bra on and puts her shirt and black pants on. Stephen gets his pants on and Jade looks at a clock that read 4:50. A whole 2 hours. Jade walks down stairs and gets her laptop out of her Gears of War bag. Jade decided to check The Slap. Jack walked in carrying a bag of chips and Cat came out from the bathroom acting like nothing happened.

Jade logs on and sees a newly updated video that looked exactly like her and Stephen in Stephen's room. She clicked it hoping it was of 2 days ago when they were battling on video games.  
_I'm Jack and this is Cat, which 'y'all all probably already know. We are going to make a video of my brother; he's making a noise in his room. _

_*Jack put the camera and climbed down the ladder* _

_The camera showed Jade and Stephen 'doing it'. _

Jade gave Jack a glare then gave Cat one. "I can't believe this. STEPHEN GETS DOWN HERE!" Jade called upstairs right when Stephen was coming down. Jade showed him the video and got mad. Jade and Stephen didn't talk to them for the rest of the day since they were mad at them.

**Jade's POV **

** The Next Day at school**

"I can't believe they did this." I told Andre sipping my cup of coffee.

"Well, they didn't know." Andre said.

Before I could respond, Beck came up to me and took me to the janitor's closet. "And I'm being hauled away." I told Andre.

"Why?" Beck asked while I stood there without a clue of what he was talking about.

"What?"

"How could you do it with Stephen?"

"KNOW WHAT? I'M MAD AT CAT. CAT AND JAKE UPLOADD THAT VIDEO AND WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN STEPHEN AND I, IS NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUISNESS! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHO I DATE OR WHAT I DO WITH HIM. DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK IT WAS US WHO WANTED TO PUT THATON THE SLAP. HECK NO. CAT AND JAKE CLIMBED THE ROOF TO STEPHEN'S ROOM AND PUT IT ON THE LEDGE AND WE DIDN'T NOTICE THE CAMERA. NOT EVEN WHEN WE PULLED AWAY. THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE ANGRY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR TORI. CAT LEFT HER VIDEO CHAT ON AND I SAW YOU TRY TO KISS HER. SO YOU SHOULD NOT BE MAD AT ME, STEPHEN, CAT, OR JAKE. THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING. YOU AND I AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE SO THERE IS NO REASON TO BE MAD." I yell at the top of my lungs. I leave Beck heading for the black box theater where Stephen and Sinjin are waiting for me. Tori run's up to me and starts talking. "Jade, I feel really bad for Beck. He still loves you and you've really moved on." She said then walked away. I roll my eyes and head to the black box the theater. I kick the chair right when I enter. I see Stephen but no sign of Sinjin. "He had to leave but he was able to hack Cat's account and delete the video." Awesome. I nod my head. "So I was thinking of trying out for lacrosse." He said sitting down and I sit down next to him. "Pro?" I asked. "Yes." He looked at me "What do you think?" Is he seriously asking me this? "I'll still like you, no matter what sport. I like lacrosse." I said smiling a bit. We laugh and the bell rings. He leaves to go to his school and I go to Sikowitz's class.


End file.
